Song of life!
by Luna Ayame13
Summary: Kehidupan Amu dan teman-teman di waktu SMP telah dimulai! Kisah romantis, friendship, dan kehidupan mereka telah disediakan dalam fict. ini! Penasaran dengan kehidupan mereka! Silahkan baca fict. ini!(Maaf saya tidak pandai membuat Summary...!*pundung*)


**AUTHOR NOTE**

Luna: Konnichwa! Salam kenal semuanya! ^^ Saya author baru di fandom ini! X3 Jadi, mohon bantuannya! Para senpai di fandom Shugo Chara ini! XD

Rima: Sebelumnya kau di fandom Vocaloid kan?*datar*

Luna: Iya… Tapi, saya juga suka dengan fandom Shugo Chara ini!*senyum manis*

Kukai: Syukurlah… Disini ada author baru yang mau memeriahkan fandom Shugo Chara ini…*bersyukur*

Luna: Betul! Betul! Betul!^^*gaya Ipin di Upin dan Ipin*

Nagihiko: Lebih baik langsung disclamer dan warning!*senyum tipis**nunjuk ke bawah*

 **DISCLAIMER: SHUGO CARA MILIK PEACH-PIT, SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM CHARA-NYA SAJA… SEMUA TOKOH KARTUN/LAGU YANG DISEBUTKAN MILIK PERUSAHAAN MASING-MASING! TAPI, VOCALOID BOLEH PUNYA SAYA GK?#PLAK!** *digebukin masal sama perusahaan Yamaha Corp. dan Crypton Future Media*

 **WARNING: GAJE, TYPO BERKELIARAN BAGAI AYAM YANG SERING BERKELIARAN DI JALAN MENUJU SEKOLAH SAYA, OOT, OOC, UMURNYA ADA PERUBAHAN, HUMOR LEBIH KRIUK DARI PADA KERUPUK YANG BAPAK SAYA MAKAN, ROMANCE-NYA AMBURADUL, DAPAT MENGAKIBATKAN FANSGIRL YANG BERLEBIHAN, SERANGAN JANTUNG, DIABETES, DAN MAAG…*** lu kira ini apaan, Luna…*

 **KALO ANDA GK SUKA DENGAN FICT. INI, SILAHKAN PENCET BACK YANG SELALU TERSEDIA! DAN, TOLONG JANGAN MEMBERIKAN SAYA FLAME YANG MENYAKITI KOKORO SAYA!**

Utau: Silahkan dinikmati!*senyum biasa**ini bukan makanan*

 **-LUNA AYAME13 PRESENT-NET. 3.0 2016#PLAK!*gk bisa move on dari acara tahunan milik NET.*-SONG OF LIFE *yang ini baru betul*-**

AUTHOR POV.

Di pagi yang gk damai tapi damai banget (Reader: Yang bener yang mana?*bingung* Luna: Dua-duanya! :3*muka watados**dikeroyokin sama Readers*), Di rumah sederhana dan minimalis… Au ah! Ribet pake beginian!*author ngelempar buku naskahnya ke tong sampah*

Di kamar Amu

"Amu-chan! Ayo! Bangun! Nanti telat kesekolah loh!" seru Shugo Chara keempat milik Hinamori Amu yang bericon Diamond, Daiya. "Lima menit lagi…"gumam Amu sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya yang imut, "Ayolah, Amu-chan! Bangun!" seru Shugo Chara kedua bericon Spade (bener gk nulisnya?), Miki sambil menarik selimut berwarna soft pink milik Amu. "Amu-chan! Ayo! Bangun dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah, desu~" ucap Shugo Chara ketiga bericon Clover, Suu. "Bangun! Bangun! Bangun, Amu-chan!"teriak Shugo Chara pertama bericon Heart, Ran sambil melakukan senam Ya Iyalah dengan penuh semangat. Sementara, Shugo Chara yang lain (-Ran) hanya bisa sweadrop melihat Ran dengan penuh semangat melakukan senam Ya Iyalah yang terkenal Gaje-nya mendunia…

Amu yang tidak bisa tidur karena sikap empat Shugo Chara miliknya, hanya bisa pasrah untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Dengan cepat, Amu bangun dari tidur paling nyenyak tapi bikin stress (Reader: Woi! Author sarap! Yang bener yang mana?!*stress**bingung* Luna: Kan sudah kubilang dua-duanya!*watados**langsung ditimpukin kursi sama meja (?)*). Ran yang masih asik melakukan senam Ya Iyalah dengan gaje hanya dicuekin oleh pemiliknya yang juga bersurai pink, Miki langsung mempersiapkan peralatan menggambarnya yang leungkap!(Reader: Author lebay…*sweatdrop ngeliat authornya lebay*). Amu kini sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, rambutnya yang berwarna pink sepundak, ia biarkan terurai. Sementara poninya, ia jepit menggunakan jepitan X miliknya. Tas sekolahnya sudah ia siapkan tadi malam, tas pinggang tempat Shugo Charanya yang ia pakai terlihat pas untuk pinggangnya yang kecil.

"Ayo! Ran! Miki! Suu! Daiya! Kita berangkat!"seru Amu sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya, dan melihat Shugo Charanya yang imut-imut. Keempat Shugo Chara Amu hanya mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, dan mereka turun ke bawah untuk mengambil sarapan. "Mama! Amu berangkat ke sekolah dulu, ya!"pamit Amu kepada Ibunya sambil mengambil sandwich miliknya untuk sarapan di perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, "Iya! Belajar yang rajin, ya!"balas Ibu Amu dari dapur. Setelah mendengar balsan dari ibunya, Amu langsung berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Di perjalan menuju sekolah

"Amu-chan!"panggil gadis bersurai pirang bergelombang berlari menghampirinya, disebelahnya terdapat Shugo Chara miliknya terbang mengikuti gadis tesebut, "Ah! Rima-chan! Bagaimana dengan liburanmu?"tanya Amu kepada gadis pirang yang telah berada disampingnya, Mashiro Rima. Shugo Chara miliknya yang seperti badut, Kusukusu sedang mengobrol dengan empat Shugo Chara milik Amu tersebut. "Liburanku hanya berada di rumah dan hanya dapat mendengar pertengkaran orang tuaku…"jawab Rima dengan lirih dan raut sedih tercetak dengan jelas di mukanya yang imut, Amu hanya bisa mengelus pucuk kepala gadis mungil disampingnya dengan lembut untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang dilanda cobaan besar.

Tak lama, seorang pemuda bersurai ungu panjang menutup mata Rima dengan tangannya. Amu yang tahu nama pemuda tersebut hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis dengan aksi sang pemuda, "Ini siapa hayo?!"tanyanya sambil menutup mata Rima. "Amu kan?!"jawab Rima dengan asal, "Huh! Masa kau tidak mengenalku, sih!"keluh pemuda tersebut sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mata Rima. "Oh… Ternyata kau, Kepala Ungu!"seru Rima dengan ketus kepada pemuda yang bernama asli Fujisaki Nagihiko, sedangkan Amu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua rival tersebut, yang menurut Amu sudah seperti film AADC? di Indonesia. "Sudahlah! Kita sudah sampai digerbang sekolah!"tegur salah satu Shugo Chara milik Nagihiko yang berpakaian kimono berwarna ungu, Temari, sedangkan Shugo Chara milik Nagihiko yang satunya, Rhytym masih asyik bercengkrama dengan Ran tentang senam gaje dari Indonesia itu, senam Ya Iyalah…

Amu, Rima, dan Nagihiko langsung mencari kelas mereka masing-masing. Amu mendapat kelas 7-A, sedangkan Rima dan Nagihiko mendapat kelas 7-B. Oh ya! Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, dan Lulu (kubuat aja ada Lulu, walau ngesrek ngetik nama yang mirip kyk nama FB dan G-mail-ku…*digebukkin Lulu*)sekarang sudah memasuki masa SMP loh! Nama SMP mereka ialah Seiyo Middle School, tempat pembelajaran SMP lanjutan dari Seiyo Elementary School. "Amu-chan!"panggil gadis berambut pirang diikat twintail kepada Amu yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, "Utau-senpai! Ada apa?"tanya Amu kepada gadis bersurai pirang yang bernama lengkap Hoshina Utau. "Amu-chan, jangan panggil aku senpai! Walaupun aku lebih tua setahun darimu…"jelas Utau dengan riang, kedua Shugo Chara milik Utau sedang mengobrol bersama Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya.

"Baiklah, Utau-chan!"seru Amu dengan lembut, mereka hanya bercakap sebentar mengenai liburan mereka. Tak lama terdengar teriakan dari sekumpulan gadis dari beragam kelas yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu, "Tsukiyomi-san! Aku mencintaimu!""Tsukiyomi-kun! Berpacaran lah denganku!""Tsukiyomi-kun! Menoleh lah ke arah sini!""Tsukiyomi-senpai! Notice Me!"begitulah teriakan dari gadis-gadis yang sedang mengerubungi seseorang yang bermarga Tsukiyomi. "Mereka itu sedang mengerubungi siapa sih?"tanya Amu yang kesal dengan teriakan yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu, "Eh! Amu-chan tidak tahu?! Mereka itu sedang mengerubungi Kakakku! Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Dia cowo yang baik, pendiam, jago bermain violin, dan ganteng… Oh ya! Dia juga anak kelas 9-A!"jelas Utau dengan riang, "Oh… Tunggu! Kalau dia itu Kakakmu, kenapa marganya Tsukiyomi? Bukan Hoshina?"tanya Amu yang bingung dengan penjelasan Utau. "Oh… Kalau Kak Ikuto memakai marga milik ayahku! Sedangkan aku, memakai marga ibuku!"jawab Utau dengan lembut.

"Oh… Begitu…"ucap Amu yang mengerti, dan ia dan Utau berjalan ke kelas masing-masing. "Jadi dia yang bernama Hinamori Amu…"gumam Ikuto yang melihat Amu yang sedang berjalan bersama Utau dan menyeringai tipis, "Betul sekali, nyaa!"timpal Shugo Chara milik Ikuto, Yoru. Ikuto sedikit menyeringai melihat Amu yang menurutnya manis…

Teng! Tong! Teng! Guk! Guk!(ada anjing gonggong didekat sekolah)

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, semua murid sedang merapikan buku pelajaan yang tadi dipelajari dan dari beberapa anak murid tersebut ada yang membawa bento untuk dimakan bersama temannya dan ada juga yang pergi ke kantin bersama. "Amu-chan!"panggil Rima dan Utau bersama didepan pintu kelas, mereka membawa bento masing-masing. Tak lupa, Shugo Chara milik mereka berdua langsung menghampiri Shugo Chara milik Amu dengan riang. "Amu-chan! Ayo, kita makan bento bersama di atap sekolah!"ajak Rima dengan penuh semangat, "Baiklah!"balas Amu sambil membawa bento miliknya dan menghampiri Rima dan Utau. "Amu-chan, kemana Tadase-kun dan Lulu-chan?"tanya Rima dengan kepo-nya, "Oh… Tadase-kun ada urusan dengan wali kelas kami, sedangkan Lulu-chan dia minggu depan baru akan bersekolah disini!"jelas Amu di perjalanan menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya mereka di atap sekolah, mereka langsung membuka bento milik mereka masing-masing. Betul sekali dugaan Rima, bahwa atap sekolah biasanya sepi disaat isirahat seperti ini. Murid lain lebih memilih makan di halaman belakang sekolah, karena bunga sakura sedang bermekaran di halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Amu hanya membawa 6 sandwich dan 6 onigiri berisi chiken katsu, Rima membawa sushi tuna dan salmon yang dibakar dan California roll, Utau juga membawa chiken katsu dengan selada dan tomat ceri, tak lupa dengan nasi putih. Mereka (dan Shugo Chara milik mereka yang memakan bento milik majikan(?) mereka) menikmati bento dengan tenang dan sedikit diselingi pembicaraan dan candaan yang diiringi tawa riang dari 3 sahabat tersebut.

"Nee… Amu-chan… Nanti kamu mau bergabung dengan eskul apa?"tanya Utau dengan riang sambil menyuapkan Chiken Katsu miliknya kedalam mulutnya, "Entahlah… Aku belum kepikiran untuk masuk eskul mana…"jawab Amu dengan santai. "Kalau Rima-chan?"tanya Utau kepada Rima yang menutup kotak bentonya yang isinya sudah habis ia makan, "Aku juga belum memikirkannya"jawab Rima sambil membuka bungkus roti coklat miliknya dan memakan roti coklatnya. Utau hanya mengangguk kecil dengan jawaban dari kedua sahabatnya itu, dan tomat ceri miliknya, ia makan dengan satu suapan.

"Amu-chan! Rima-chan! Sepulang sekolah kalian ada kegiatan?"tanya Utau dengan riang kepada Amu dan Rima yang masih memakan bekal milik mereka, "Aku kyknya gk ada, soalnya orangtuaku dan Ami sedang pergi ke acara pernikahan di kota sebelah. Mereka pulangnya nanti malam"jawab Amu sambil memakan onigiri terakhir miliknya, "Aku juga ada waktu luang! Aku pusing mendengar mama dan papaku terus bertengkar walaupun sudah bercerai"jawab Rima dengan nada sedih yang tersirat, Kusukusu hanya bisa menghibur pemiliknya dengan sedikit trik lucu. "Bagaimana kalau kalian main kerumahku? Soalnya, Kak ikuto pulangnya malam… Dia ada kegiatan eskul dan belum dihitung dengan hambatan fansnya…"ajak Utau dengan riang, "Baiklah! Aku ikut!" balas Amu dan Rima dengan serempak. "Eto… Bel pelajaran berikutnya sebentar lagi berbunyi… Ayo! Kita balik ke kelas…"ajak Rima sambil tersenyum tipis, dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari kedua sahabatnya. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing, tak berapa lama, Shugo Chara milik mereka langsung menyusul mereka menuju kelas masing-masing.

 **-BERSAMBUNG-**

Luna: Yap, bersambung… Karena ini baru prolog mohon di maklumin! Karena authornya juga masih sibuk dengan urusan masuk sekolah dan fict. yang masih belum dilanjutkan! Ngomong-ngomong aku lupa nama Shugo Chara milik Lulu, tolong di beritahukan nama Shugo Chara milik Lulu lewat Review, ya!^^

KukaiTadase: Kapan kami akan ditampilkan?*pundung*

Luna: Mungkin chap. depan… Tapi, nanti kalian akan mendapat surprise di chap. depan kok! Jadi, ditunggu saja, ya!*berusaha nenangin Kukai dan Tadase*

KukaiTadase: Janji, ya!*semangat lagi*

Luna: Iya!*ngangguk kecil*

KukaiTadase:*tos*

Yoru: Luna, apakah kau melihat ikan makarel yang kutaruh disini?*nanya Luna**nunjuk piring yang kosong*

Luna: Entahlah… Mungkin diambil kucing yang lain…*mikir*

Yoru: Oh… Ya sudah kalau begitu…Nya…*pundung*

Suu:*puk-pukin Yoru yang lagi pundung*

Luna: Mohon budidayakan RnR, ya! Kami menerima kritik yang baik, saran yang baik, dan pujian dari para Reader! Kami senang sekali jika kalian mau memberikan review yang baik kepada kami semua!*senyum manis* Oh ya! Kami menerima 12 OC untuk fict. ini! Silahkan kalian pilih OC kalian untuk ikut berpatisi pasi dalam fict ini!*senyum ramah*

Amu: Kelas yang kalian bisa pilih ialah, kelas 7-A dan B, kelas 8-A dan B, dan kelas 9-A dan B. Kalian juga bisa memilih peran untuk OC kalian!*riang*Peran yang bisa kalian pilih ialah, penggemar Utau/Tadase/Ikuto/Kukai, teman dari salah satu anggota Guardian/Ikuto/Utau, dan rival dari salah satu anggota Guardian perempuan/Utau. Silahkan OC kalian ikut berpatisi pasi!^^

Ran: Nanti OC kalian akan dipilih oleh author Luna dan kembarannya, Yurika untuk berpatisi pasi dalam fict. ini! o*langsung goyangin pom-pomnya*

Yurika(kembaran Luna): OC kalian akan dimunculkan dalam chap. 3… Jadi, mohon menunggu untuk saat OC kalian muncul!*ramah*

Luna: Jika kalian ingin mendaftarkan OC kalian, cukup ditulis nama, gender, kelas, ciri-cirinya, sifatnya, Shugo Chara miliknya (kalau ada), ciri-ciri Shugo Chara miliknya, sifat Shugo Chara miliknya, dan ciri-cirinya saat berubah menjadi Character bersama Shugo Chara miliknya di review kalian! ;3

Miki: Ucapan terakhir kami adalah…*senyum*

DaichiDaiya: MIND TO REVIEW, MINNA!*semangat 45*


End file.
